The Legend of Kitsune
by KiraraGlitter
Summary: Kitsune isn't like all the rest of the Vulpix pups her age. When she sets out on a dangerous adventure, she ends up finding more mystery, drama, and intrigue than she ever thought possible. I mean - whoever knew Legendaries were so... insane?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, this is Aki. Now, just like my cousin Authoress, Pokemon is not my cup of tea, but my other little cousin (Authoress's younger sister) had a great idea for a story that Kirara and I both loved, so we said she could post it on our account. I'll turn the keyboard over to her and let her say a few words.**

**Hi-hi! My favorite Pokemon is a Vulpix, so I wrote a story about one! By the way Kitsune is pronounced Keet-sune with a silent e at the end. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

"You can't catch me, Kitsune!" a singsong voice called, as it dashed and zigzagged through the clearing like a flash of red-brown lightning.

"Yes I can! You wait and see, Auburn!" a young Vulpix, Kitsune she was called, dashed after the first one. She couldn't catch him and eventually gave up, but she smiled. Her beautiful golden fur shined in the sunlight.

Kitsune was different. Unlike the other Vulpix pups, she was shiny. Her fur was golden-copper and she had beautiful blue eyes. This was because she was the future alpha of the Shenikari Clan of Vulpix and Ninetales.

All the other pups hated her. They snarled and leered and glared at her when she walked by, and although Kitsune didn't act hurt, deep inside she was. And the others knew it.

Well, actually, I lied. Auburn, a male Vulpix she'd known practically since birth, was her best friend. They always played together, like now, and Kitsune was happy. She loved her life, even though she only had one friend. But she knew that they would always be together, so that kept her happy.

Or so she thought.

----

Disaster struck not to long after they had finished their tag game. Kitsune and Auburn were lying on their backs bathing in the golden sun. They smelled the sweet scent of a few Bayleef, but were not alarmed. However, they were alarmed at something else.

"Blas, Blastoise! Blastoise Blast!" _Hey, Master, I think I found a Pokemon_! Kitsune and Auburn stiffened.

"You think you found a Pokemon? That's great!" a trainer called. A few seconds later they heard a rustle in the bushes. A trainer with long blond hair and green eyes stepped out.

"Cool! A Vulpix! I've always wanted to catch one!" she said. "Go, Blastoise!" At this, Kitsune and Auburn stood up, in battling positions.

"Wait, I only need one. Okay, I'll have the golden one!" she said, staring at Kitsune. But Auburn jumped in front of her.

"You go and warn the others! I'll take care of this!" he said bravely.

"But… you can't! Blastoise is a water Pokemon, so you could get… cau…"

"I know. But you're the alpha, and I will get scolded for not protecting you. So please go. I'll miss you…" he replied, looking as if he was going to cry.

"I'll miss you too," Kitsune cried, and with that she ran away.

---

The young Vulpix sobbed into her mother's soft fur. Just yesterday, her best friend had been caught by a trainer while trying to defend her. Of course, if she were a little older she probably would've realized that most Vulpix get caught sooner or later, but usually once they've had children. But, as I was saying, Kitsune was very young and was not used to witnessing these things.

Kitsune sobbed louder. She had been crying practically nonstop for a day now. Then her mother looked up. "I know," she said calmly. "Why don't you go play with the other pups? I'll make sure they let you join."

"I guess," Kitsune agreed, even though they knew she would be taunted as soon as her mother left.

She let her mother lead her to the clearing, where the other pups were playing tag. They didn't start acting mean until her mother left.

"Hey, look who decided to show up? Little Miss I'm So Perfect And I Can Do Whatever I Want Because I'm The Next Alpha," a rude Vulpix jeered.

"I never said that!" Kitsune argued, raising her voice.

"See? Now she claims she's innocent because she doesn't want to get hurt, even though she does it to us everyday!" the same Vulpix said, making Kitsune's anger so hot it would probably go off of a thermometer if you stuck one in her mouth at that second.

"That's it! I have had it with your stupid, dumb, and rude remarks! If you wanted me to whip your sorry ass you could've just said so! But even _that_ won't cure my anger right now. So you know what? I'm leaving. And _you'll_ be the one that gets the blame for the alpha running away, and _you'll_ be the one whom my parents will hate so much they want to kill. But you know what? That's nothing compared to what I'll do to you when I come back. Because I will ensure you that I will be so strong, you're gonna wish you were never even born_,_" Kitsune cried. And with that, she ran. She ran as fast as her paws could carry her, leaving a stream of tears whichever way she turned.

"I promise you, Crimson. Once I grow stronger, your sorry little life will not be spared."

**Author's Note: Did you like it? Then review!**

**Oh, and if you liked ****The Legend of Kitsune****, check out her other story on Authoress's account – ****Forever – Signed Eon****, about a group of Eeveelutions. It's just as good in a different way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi-hi! I like to update as soon as I can, so here it is! Chapter 2! R&R! I do not own Pokemon!

Chapter Two

The next morning, Kitsune woke up feeling stiff. Instantly, the thoughts of yesterday came rushing back into her mind.

_I should've at least said goodbye,_ she thought, thinking about her heartbroken parents. _But I can't go back. Well, not yet at least_.

Kitsune stood up from where she had been sleeping, only then realizing it was still wet from tears.

_Wow. I must have cried a lot. Which reminds me, I need all the time I can train, if I want to be invincible. Better start now._

Kitsune walked a few feet away from the closest tree. Then, she shot glowing red embers at the tree, scorching it. _Good,_ she thought. _But not good enough_.

Then, Kitsune got an idea. Focusing her energy on how mad she had been at Crimson, she shot flaming hot embers at the tree. The heat was so intense; it burned the tree in half.

_That's more like it._

Kitsune kept on practicing. By the end of the day she had learned **Lava Plume** and **Overheat**. And even though she was proud of herself, she couldn't help but think, _even if I learn all the fire attacks, it won't be enough to beat him. After all Crimson is really strong, and because of our ability Flash Fire, it couldn't defeat him._

Then, all of a sudden there was a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Kitsune asked, getting into her battle position.

"I could ask you the same question," a high-pitched, feminine voice giggled. A beautiful Glaceon stepped out from where she was.

"My name is Kitsune. You're not going to hurt me, are you?" Kitsune asked, cautiously stepping back.

"Of course not, silly! By the way, you can call me Cyan," she giggled, then added, "So you're training?"

"Yeah. So what if I am?" Kitsune asked.

"I'm not insulting you or anything. Besides, I'm on an adventure to become the world's most powerful Pokemon."

"Cool. I guess you could say I wanted to be the most powerful Pokemon… but I really only want to defeat this rude Vulpix I knew before I ran away. And I want to prove to him I'm not just a spoiled and stuck-up alpha."

Cyan looked amazed. "You're an _alpha_? That's so cool! And you're a Vulpix, so that means you're the next alpha of the Shenikari Clan, am I correct?"

"Yeah… though I doubt I'll ever go back until I get really strong. And even then, I will probably refuse to become the next alpha."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I have to get back to training," Kitsune said. Cyan's jaw dropped as she watched Kitsune perform an **Overheat** of glittering goldish-orange flames. It burned the tree in half.

"Wow! That's strong. So, do you mind if I… you know… battle you?" Cyan asked.

"Battle? Sure! But doesn't it bother you that I have the type advantage?"

"Not at all! That's what makes it more interesting! Besides, I have a few tricks up my sleeves," Cyan said mischievously.

"Ok then, let the battle begin!" she announced. "**Flare Blitz**!" Kitsune cried, as she became engulfed in sparkly golden flames and tackled Cyan. Cyan looked hurt, but she didn't show it.

"**Earthquake**!" Cyan jumped on the ground, and the impact was so strong it split the earth. Kitsune looked dazed, but she soon snapped out of it.

"**Overheat**!" Kitsune cried.

"**Discharge**!" Cyan exclaimed. Both attacks collided at the same time, packing a huge explosion. Smoke churned around Cyan and Kitsune, but only one remained standing.

**Author's Note:** **Yay! Cliffhanger! So, who will win? And what will happen? And yes, I know Glaceon can't learn Discharge. But this is my story, and the characters I use are special!**

**Pweez review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Chapter Three is finally up! Enjoy!

(I do not own Pokemon! If I did, Contestshipping would be the only May pairing)

Chapter Three

The smoke slowly cleared, to reveal Cyan perfectly on all fours, while Kitsune was dazed and on the ground.

"Yay! That means I won!" Cyan exclaimed happily.

Kitsune stood up and shook off the daze, then said, "Which means I need to get stronger. I can't even beat someone when I have the – wait, did you use **Discharge**?"

Cyan nodded. "Did I forget to tell you? I've mastered electric type attacks as well," she said.

_That's it! _Kitsune thought. _I have an idea!_

"So… you mean if I tried, I could learn other elements too? Kitsune asked.

"Well… probably. What element were you thinking of?"

"To start, I think I want to try something not to hard for a Vulpix. **Psychic** should do it," she replied.

"Simple enough. I've been trying to master **Psychic** for some time now, but for you it should be easier. Now I want you to focus your energy, and try to lift up that rock over there."

"Okay. Hmm…" Kitsune chanted. And then, very slowly, the rock began to get higher and higher.

"Good! You have it! Now try to move it!" Kitsune thought about moving it, and it moved until it was right above her head.

"I'm doing it! I'm actually – ow!" Kitsune said, as she lost her focus and the rock dropped on her head. "Mental note to self: do not make a rock float above head."

"Good idea. But still, you had it until you lost focus. And on your first try too. Which means, it shouldn't be too long since you're learning other psychic attacks."

"I know. **Psychic** isn't to hard for me, but if I really want to beat Crimson I need other elements too."

At this point, Kitsune and Cyan were both lying down on the grass.

"I'm sleepy," Cyan said, yawning.

"Me too… but we have to make beds."

"Beds?" Cyan asked, looking at Kitsune confusedly.

"Yeah, beds. Don't you know what those are?"

"No. In my clan we didn't have 'beds'," Cyan replied.

"Oh. Well in my clan, beds were holes in the ground. Each family would get their own bed, and then we would cover it with leaves so none of our predators could find us during nighttime. They're really comfy. Plus, I know **Dig**."

"Ok. Beds it is." Kitsune stood up and dug two holes. Then, using a light **Ember**, she made the leaves fall from trees.

"They're done," Kitsune called.

"Good. I'm discharged," Cyan said. Then both of them burst out laughing.

"Goodnight, Cyan."

Goodnight, Kitsune."

"Wakey-wakey!" Cyan cried into Kitsune's hole. Golden sunrays leaked through the trees and into the clearing.

"It's 7 AM!" Kitsune argued.

"And we are totally off schedule for training. I was supposed to wake you up two hours ago!"

"Two hours? Are you paranoid!? I need sleep!" Kitsune yelled. Cyan lowered her head in faux-shame.

"Fine. I'll get up now," Kitsune complied, climbing out of her hole slowly.

All of a sudden, they heard a heart-stopping scream, and a huge explosion arose from the woods.

Author's Note: Did you like it? Another cliffy! I was bored, so I decided to end it soon. Review, and I'll tell you who made the scream and what caused the explosion in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do not own Pokemon. The end. Let the story commence!

"What was that?" Kitsune asked. Cyan looked afraid.

"I… I don't know. I think that we better not inter–" Cyan was about to continue when Kitsune cut her off.

"We should go help out," Kitsune said, oblivious of what Cyan was going to say, and she ran off.

"Kitsune, wait!" Cyan cried, running after her.

After running for a while, they got to a clearing. Backed up against a tree was a quivering Skitty. Of course, it had a reason to be scared. Surrounding it were huge Mightyena, licking their lips signaling they were hungry – for Skitty.

"Help me!" the Skitty yelled.

"Hey!" Kitsune exclaimed. The Mightyena turned towards her. "Pick on someone your own size!" she said, releasing a powerful **Overheat**. It scorched the Mightyena fairly well.

"Grrr…" they said, and then shot **Dark Pulses** at Kitsune. Fortunately, she managed to dodge them, until one hit her in the leg.

"Ouch…" she said, licking her ankle. The Mightyena saw their chance and began to creep up towards the Skitty.

"**Thunderbolt**!" Cyan cried, shocking every single one of them.

"Mightyena!" they said, before running away. The Skitty then departed from the tree and walked over to Kitsune and Cyan.

"Wow, thanks for saving me. I was so scared!"

"No problem. By the way my name's Kitsune," Kitsune said.

"And I'm Cyan! So what's your name?" Cyan asked.

"Oh, I'm Cherry."

"Cool. So where do you live? We can walk you home," Kitsune said. Cherry's happy face turned into a frown.

"I don't have a home…" she said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok."

"Well then, how about you live with us?" Cyan suggested.

"You mean it?" Cherry looked up, with a flash of hope in her blue eyes.

"Sure." Kitsune said.

"Thanks so much!"

-----

So, life went on normally for a while. Kitsune had to practice her psychic skills _a lot_, as she forgot how she did them that one time. Cherry played happily with the Butterfree. And Cyan, well Cyan was Cyan. Until one day, Kitsune cried…

"I think I have it! Come look!" Kitsune was balancing the rock carefully over the trees. But when she tried to put it down, it wouldn't budge. "That's odd…"

All of a sudden, a Medicham hopped out from a tree. It used Psychic to put the rock down.

"So, you were the one levitating the rock?" Kitsune asked, disappoint clearly visible in her tone.

"Ah, yes. So I was. I'm Master Psyn. I assume you wish to master the arts of psychic powers, correct?" Master Psyn asked.

"Well… yeah. But it won't ever work."

"Nothing's impossible. I have mastered ice, dragon, and fire. It took a while, but I now have four types."

"Whoa… you're like… legendary," Kitsune gaped.

"Not legendary. But if you like, I will assist you in your training to use Psychic attacks."

"Attacks? What Psychic attacks are there?"

"Plenty. But not right now. First, I shall to teach you to levitate and teleport," Master Psyn said.

"Wow! Thanks so much, Master Psyn!"

"You're very welcome. Now I want you to focus your energy, and close your eyes. Listen to all the noises of nature," Master Psyn ordered. Kitsune did all of these things.

"How is this going to –"?

"Relax. Just focus and listen to nature."

Kitsune sat still and concentrated. She didn't know how in the _world_ this would help her, but she didn't deny Master Psyn.

"Now open your eyes." Kitsune opened her eyes.

"Focus extremely. Close your eyes, and try to lift that rock over there."

Kitsune gently closed her eyes, concentrating how hard she wanted to lift the rock, and opened her eyes.

There was the rock. In the exact same place.

"This is hopeless. I'll never get it," Kitsune sighed.

"Try again."

Again, Kitsune focused on the rock. It didn't budge.

A couple hours later, Kitsune was on her 83rd try.

"Take 83, action," Cyan grumbled.

Kitsune, focusing completely, let the world disintegrate around her. She thought about how proud it would make her friends if she could do it, and how she could prove to Crimson she wasn't a stuck-up brat of an alpha. And that she was strong.

Then, very slowly, Kitsune opened her shining cerulean-blue eyes. The rock was floating perfectly above the ground.

"Fantastic! If you are able to move it, you have officially gained levitation powers."

Concentrating hardly, Kitsune moved the rock. Up and down, side-to-side, diagonally, anyway she wished.

"I… I have it! I really do! I –" Kitsune was going to say more, but was prevented by a yawn. "I'm sleepy…" said Kitsune, gently dozing off.

The rock came down too.

"Goodnight, young Avari. I will see you in the morning."

Author's Note: R&R – I'm too lazy to write anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Chapter 5 up! Thanks to the advice of Sonic the Shapeshifter, I made last Chapter better. Thanks! Anyway, here it is!

Chapter 5

"KITSUNEEEE!!" Cherry screamed into my ear hole.

"WHAT??? I CAN'T HEAR YOU BECAUSE YOU BROKE MY EARDRUM!" Kitsune yelled back.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Cherry gave Kitsune the Eevee pout.

"Must resist Eevee pout… oh alright, I forgive you."

"Yay!" squealed Cherry.

"So… where's Master Psyn?" Kitsune asked curiously. Cherry merely shrugged.

"I don't know. Ask Cyan."

Kitsune walked over to Cyan, but before Kitsune could speak at all, Master Psyn jumped from the highest tree, throwing a stick on the ground. He landed on the stick then bounced off onto the ground. Kitsune, Cherry, and Cyan all clapped.

"We have a huge day ahead of us. Let us not waist any moment dawdling around wasting precious time."

"C'mon. It's not like there's a time limit or anything. We have as long as we live to train," Kitsune said. Master Psyn looked worried. Kitsune wondered what he meant that we only had a little bit of time, but she shrugged it off.

"Now that you have mastered the arts of levitation, let us now move on to teleportation."

"Ok."

-----

Master Psyn and Kitsune trained fro awhile, and pretty soon Kitsune had got it since teleportation was easier then levitation. You didn't have to concentrate as much.

"You're a very fine student, Kitsune. Very fine indeed. Hm… can I talk to you privately?" Master Psyn asked.

"Uh… sure." Kitsune and Master Psyn walked along, talking about random things, but mostly about Kitsune.

"Kitsune, I have something to tell you."

"Ok, shoot away."

"Well, for starters, the reason you were able to learn psychic powers quick –"

"Quick? You call _83_ tries quick?" Kitsune asked.

"Well, compared to other Pokemon yes. The reason is that you are my daughter. I was married to another Ninetales, and when we had you, you were a Vulpix instead of a Meditite. But, your mother died when you were born trying to protect you, so to help you forget I gave you to the Alphas of the Shenikari Clan."

"That was… unexpected."

"But there's more. Your mother was trying to protect you from…" Master Psyn was about to continue when a glass ball trapped Kitsune, then pulled her up to a helicopter.

"Master Psyn! Help!" she managed to get out, before she was carried away.

"Avari!" Master Psyn cried, tears in his eyes. _So_,he thought. _Team Galactic finally found her again._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm back! This chapter should be really good, I worked awhile on it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6Kitsune's POV

_Where am I?_ Was the first thing that came to mind my mind when I woke up. I was inside a strange tube filled with green liquid.

"Confused? Don't worry, so are the others. Of course, you're the first one to wake up, but everyone is always confused at first." I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Crimson?" I asked, barely believing it. Sure, he was mean, but this was more than I had expected.

"That's me. Surprised that I'm working for Team Galactic?"

"What's Team Galactic?" Crimson looked hurt as I said that. It didn't last long though.

"You don't know? Team Galactic is only the best evil organization ever!"

"But then… why am I here?" I asked, forgetting that curiosity killed the Skitty. Poor Cherry…

"You're the most important part of the Prophecy, even more important than Mew, Celebi, Shaymin, Manaphy, and Jirachi. I don't understand how _you_ could ever be _important_ enough to care about but apparently you are."

"There are legendaries here?" I asked, ignoring his last comment.

"You must be really blind."

I looked around. Sure enough, in other tubes were Mew, Celebi, Shaymin, Manaphy, and Jirachi.

"Wait, hold up. Prophecy?"

"Not only blind, dumb too."

"Hey!" I shouted. That woke up the Legendaries.

"Where are we?" asked Mew, then noticed Crimson. "Team Galactic…"

"And now, we've found Avari."

"Who's Avari?" I asked curiously. I'd never heard of Avari…

Crimson laughed. "Don't you know? You're Avari!" he said, smirking to himself, which annoyed me.

"Ok Crimson, now you're the stupid one. I'm Kitsune, not Avari!" I argued back. Crimson surely was weird.

"Actually, your real name is Avari, but the alphas of the Shenikari Clan named you Kitsune."

"Avari… it's pretty."

"I agree," Jirachi said randomly. Mew shot her a 'not helping' look. Jirachi shrunk in her tube.

All of a sudden, the doors to the lab opened. There were humans with blue hair dressed in lab coats.

"Ah, so you're awake. Well, let's get started." The humans walked over to my tube, and pressed a button. I became paralyzed, but I could still tell what was going on. They opened my tube.

"Now, this won't hurt one bit…" the human was about to inject something into me when the windows broke.

"Rhiannon!" the legendaries shouted happily.

Rhiannon was a Suicune. She was beautiful, with blue fur and a flowing purple mane.

Rhiannon broke all the tubes, including mine, which made me un-paralyzed. She knocked out the humans and Crimson too.

"C'mon! They won't stay like that for long, so lets get a move on it. Mew, take us away!"

"Already on it!" Within seconds, Mew teleported us away. But, just as she did, I heard something.

"Perfect. Everything is going according to plan…"

----

We arrived at the Hall of Origin. The slipperiness of the polished white marble floors caused me to lose my balance. Mew giggled, and I glared back at her, as she hid behind a blushing Azelf.

Then, Arceus stepped forward. _No_, I'm not joking. I was face to face with the Creator of the Universe.

"So, you have arrived at last, young Avari." Acreus' loud voice echoed through the walls of the Hall of Origin.

"Um… yeah. I guess."

Celebi elbowed me, as if to say, 'Show more respect for him, since he _is_ the creator.'

"You must be unaware of everything around you, right?" Arceus asked. I nodded involuntarily.

"Well, legends tell of a shiny Vulpix named Avari that saved the world from destruction of Team Galactic's foolishness of trying to harness the power of Dialga and Palkia," said Arceus. Under his breath, he added, "How could anyone try to control _those_ two? Even I can barely do that…"

"Really? How come I was never…"

"No one told you because they hadn't found you. I guess Team Galactic helped us in a way… sort of. They started it too."

"Oh…I get it. So, now what?" I asked, but the back of my mind was telling me I probably didn't want to know.

"We must prepare for the final battle," answered Arceus. I tilted my head to one side in confusion.

"The final battle of the legendaries vs. Team Galactic. Mew," Acreus looked toward Mew. The pink feline nodded, as if they were talking telepathically. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if they were. "You shall train Avari with all seventeen elements. If Team Galactic has control over Dialga and Palkia, it's going to be a _very_ intense battle."

_Hm…_ I thought as Mew dragged me away to some unknown place. _Training with Mew. _This _should be interesting…_

Author's Note: Well, review. I'm too lazy again. Meh… 


End file.
